Talk:Red Pikmin
I wonder if Pikmin can actualy smell? :Random? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. These ones do have noses, so i suppose that is a question worth thinking about next week or something... But, if any can, they all can, or... *Head asplodes*. to many theroum to evaluate. compute. compute. Overload. :The nose isn't a nose it is a weapon, plants can't smell, or taste... or see, hear, probably can't feel, I'm gonna go watch mythbusters in a while yay. I like vanilla. NO NON-SEQUITOR ATTACK! I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :Smell like we smell, or just smell as in picking up chemical information from the environment? I think people have proposed before that Pikmin communicate with chemical signals, and while there isn't actually any hard evidence to suggest this, I wouldn't put it past them. If they were to be able to smell like we do though, they would need lungs for a start, and I'm not sure they have them. Also, Crystal, speculating a bit much about the nose being a weapon, aren't you? ::Wait, Olimar didn't say that...? Hmmm... wait but, it was on the artical somewhere, *Asplosion* I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :::I think somebody else tried adding it, several times. ::::I agree. it looks kind of sharp! :::::Yeah Jj you're probably right... I have the memory and attention span of a rat... its not a nose.... it just hapens to look like one crystal is on to something there but to put it in more proper terms the "nose" is not a "nose" rather it is a thorn. the pikmin would still be able to pick up chemical senses but it would just be through a different area and no you don't need lungs to pick up chemical signals. this would explain why red pikmin do more damage. furthermore i would even venture to guess that it might have something to do with their immunity to fire. --Foutlet 01:17, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :No it isn't... May well not be a nose; it's just what people call it 'cause it's where our noses are. But there's nothing to say it is or isn't (unless Olimar made a note on it? If so, who knows if he's right?). Doubt it's related to immunity to fire; it's just a pointy thing on their faces. That's likely related to their skin/whatever it is they have. I think it's a thorn to, and the extra damage comes from them stabbing the enemy their on with that thorn. :I was thinking it was more of a thorn or other sharp object than a nose.-- 02:16, 13 July 2009 (UTC) On the topic of lungs They can drown, yes? and blues survive with gills yes? water not being through skin, as roots-the blues would need all-over gills. They'd drown too, perhaps? Other Pikmin can go through water a bit, so long as it it shallow yes? And whistling saves. So yes, lungs are there. I'm JimmytheJ, btw. Rambling. See my page for my answers. Ridly Roar! 19:51, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Attack Power How much attack power do red pikmin have? About 1.5 or 2 times the attack of a yellow, blue or white pikmin? :1.5. ::Thanks. And purples? :::2. ::::They look much more powerful. I suppose it is because they deal more damage when you throw them, or if not, the squashing sound, earthquake and stunning. :::::Yeah, the stun and damage they deal on landing really increases their overall effectiveness. ::::::Interstingly enough, I don't think it goes for enemies, but White Pikmin are faster at cutting down Pellet Posies than yellow or blue Pikmin. They simply attack faster, and each attack iss equal to a blue or yellow Pikmin. I wonder if they attack enemies faster though... 08:44, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I couldn't try the pellets thing, but I don't think they attack any different than a blue or a yellow. It is a nose I just played a new file of Pikmin a few days ago, and yes, it is officially a nose. The Ship said so. I can't remember exactly when, but it is early in the game. If you want to see it for yourself, make sure you haven't discovered White Pikmin yet.Falcoz 06:09, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Speculation... whatever...Falcoz 19:46, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed Yeah, the ship's speculating. (Not sarcasm, BTW.) This is what it is: Dislike *Treated badly *Creepy Crawlies *Evil *Scary People *Scary Beast *Careless Captains *The Dark (or Sunset) *Kidnappers *The Boogie Man Species *Pikmin 'BY: 15:11, October 13, 2012 (UTC)' dont quite know how to yous the talk section and dont plan on it so sorry for not knowing how to write on it AFTER ANSWER PLEASE! what happened to all the info that was on the red pikmin section. is there a reason it was all removed if so can some one please tell me why? Camged11 (talk) 02:57, May 9, 2013 (UTC)Camged11 Huh. That's strange. I can't find anything in the recent edits that would have done this... Jackalope1313 (talk) 03:09, May 11, 2013 (UTC)